The present invention relates to an emergency door-opening device. More particularly, the invention relates to an emergency door-opening device for a structure housing animals and having a door and an electrically energized ventilation system supplied with electrical energy from a commercial power source for ventilating the structure.
Switching circuits for activating devices upon a power failure are disclosed in the following United States patents. McCord, No. 2,868,996, issued Jan. 13, 1959, Cady, No. 3,002,105, issued Sept. 26, 1961, Cady, No. 3,189,788, issued June 15, 1965, Sanders, No. 3,440,435, issued Apr. 22, 1969, Scholler, No. 3,454,781, issued July 8, l969, Wilkinson, No. 3,769,571, issued Oct. 30, l973, Beaman et al, No. 3,795,818, issued Mar. 5, l974, Rich, No. 3,8l8,272, issued June 18, l974, Godard et al, No. 3,863,123, issued Jan. 28, l975, Funatsu et al, No. 3,898,474, issued Aug. 5, l975, Zabroski, No. 3,976,986, issued Aug. 24, l976 and Servos et al, No. 3,991,319, issued Nov. 9, 1976.
Objects of the invention are to provide an emergency door-opening device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing structures, and especially in barns, chicken coops, and the like, housing domestic animals, poultry, and the like, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide emergency ventilation for a structure upon a power failure.